Wherever You Will Go
by snowisfalling
Summary: Songfic. Charlene Soraia version. A letter from Fred to George after the battle, telling him to be strong and that everything will be okay.


__**Hi! I've been slightly addicted to this song for a while now (the Charlene Soraia version) it made me think of what it's like to lose someone, how do they know they'll be okay? Hence the birth of this songfic, it's not very long but I think I got he feelings across? So yeah, as always please, please, please let me know what you think! I'm never going to get better if I don't get people's opinions, so REVIEW! :D Also I've got a few more ideas for songfics coming up, so watch this space! :)**

* * *

><p><em>So lately, been wondering<em>_  
><em>_Who will be there to take my place__  
><em>

Dear Georgie,

I've been thinking, about us mostly. We were always two halves of a whole, two peas in a pod, it's painful to be separated and no one really understands me like you. It's harder for you though right? I mean you have to run the shop and live in the flat and put up with mum's constant nagging- at least she can tell us apart now. Everyday you'll be reminded of me, just by stupid little things, you'll think of me, and that's okay. It's okay to hurt Georgie.

_When I'm gone you'll need love__  
><em>_To light the shadows on your face__  
><em>

You can't ignore them though- Mum, Dad, Ron, Ginny- they want to help, they are grieving too. I know they don't understand how it feels; it will never be the same to them. They haven't lost a twin, their other half. But they have lost their brother or their son, you need to listen to them, don't shut them out. No matter how much you think you don't, you need them. You need their love to move on, you're still alive, and you need to make the most of it, fall in love, see the world. Do it for me, do the things we always said we would.

_If a greater wave shall fall__  
><em>_And fall upon us all__  
><em>_Then between the sand and stone__  
><em>_Could you make it on your own?_

The war affected us all, I'm here with Tonks and Lupin, little Teddy will never know his parents. Even Snape, he risked his life for love. I'm just grateful, for all those years we spent together, for all the little pranks we pulled (I'll never forget Umbridge's face!) Nobody can say we didn't live life to the full, we were happy. Now you need to be happy, no more 'we' it's all about you now, you can't rely on me anymore (although I did have the looks) you are a whole person Georgie. You're not a half; you have you own mind and your own dreams. You can make it on your own.

_If I could, then I would__  
><em>_I'll go wherever you will go__  
><em>_Way up high or down low__  
><em>_I'll go wherever you will go__  
><em>

I'm sorry I can't be there for you, I'm sorry that I left. If it were up to me we would have grown older, fell in love, you would have been my best man and I bloody well hope I would've been yours! I would have been there for the birth of your children and when we got grey and old, we could sit on the porch and say to each other- 'Remember when?' I would have followed you to the ends of the earth Georgie.

_And maybe, I'll find out__  
><em>_A way to make it back someday__  
><em>_To watch you, to guide you__  
><em>_Through the darkest of your days__  
><em>

I'll always be with you, in your heart. Don't ever think you're alone in this Georgie; I will be with you every step of the way. No matter what you face. By thinking of me, you keep me alive, so tell the girl you love about how Mum could never tell us apart and save me a seat on the front row at your wedding. I'll be there in the waiting room when your children are born, ready to crack a joke. Tell them stories as they grow, of our adventures, of Hogwarts and how we drove Ron crazy. I want them to know who I am.

_Run away with my heart__  
><em>_Run away with my hope__  
><em>_Run away with my love__  
><em>

Now mate, Angelina. It's okay. I know how you felt about her, it would never have worked between us, I know that now. So go for it, you'll need her, she'll make you laugh, help you to grow and most of all she'll love you with all her heart. She'd be lucky to have you Georgie, but treat her right, don't you dare mess her around or else I'll haunt you. That's a promise. I know you'll be fine, go on, write her a letter now, arrange a date, take her somewhere nice. You won't regret it.

_I know now, just quite how__  
><em>_My life and love might still go on__  
><em>_In your heart, in your mind__  
><em>_I'll stay with you for all of time__  
><em>

I know now that I'll never be forgotten. I know you all love me. I love you too, but I didn't tell you. Never be afraid to say those words Georgie, it'll be the biggest regret you ever have, the words you never said. So do me a favour, tell Mum and Dad that I love them, that I'm sorry for flunking out of school. Tell Ron to stop being an arse and tell Hermione how he feels. Tell Ginny that it's okay, Harry loves her and he isn't going anywhere. And most importantly, tell yourself, you are going to be okay. You are going to live your life to the full. You're going to make me proud.

It's beautiful here, but take your time.

I'll be waiting.

Fred.

_If I could, then I would__  
><em>_I'll go wherever you will go__  
><em>_Way, way up high or down low__  
><em>_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time__  
><em>_I'll go wherever you will go__  
><em>_If I could make you mine__  
><em>_I'll go wherever you will go__  
><em>_I'll go wherever you will go_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know! REVIEW :D**


End file.
